you're every line, you're every word, you're everything
by raestorm
Summary: Sequel to TTOYL: AU - Callie and Arizona are finally together and doing their very best to raise Elliot, Kylie, and their own daughter, Ria, in an ever complicating world, while trying to honor Katelyn as much as possible. Between Ellie becoming a preteen, Kylie's constant sass and grump, and Ria's ever inquisitive nature, Callie and Arizona have their hands more than full.
1. You're a falling star

**AN: Hello! For those of you who don't know, this is the sequel to The Time of our Lives. You don't necessarily HAVE to read TTOYL before reading this. Some things aren't going to make total sense and you may be a little lost here or there, but you should be able to catch on (maybe?). However, I definitely suggest reading it first because the two are very connected. I don't own anything that Shonda and Grey's do, but I do hold all the special copyrights to Ellie, Kylie, Ria, and the other original characters and plot line. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Gram! Abuela!"

The door separating their rented part of the resort from everyone else's slammed open and a seven-year-old Kylie flew through, bee lining for Barbara and Lucia when she spotted them sitting around an umbrella covered table, sipping cocktails and snacking on fruit and crackers.

Chestnut waves tangled as she crumpled into Lucia's lap, her Abuela not failing to notice the brief jealously that flashed across Barbara's face, until Kylie shot up and off her lap to hug her grandmother. "Hi!" she squealed, immediately moving to greet both of her grandfathers, Uncle Tim, Aunt Emily, Aunt Aria, cousins Jules, Luca, and Maya, and Aunt Aria's girlfriend Brooke.

"Kylie Erin Robbins-Kennedy!"

Pulling away from hugging Brooke, Kylie grinned sheepishly at Arizona. "Cal said it was okay to run ahead since I was so excited to see everyone."

"No Cal did not."

Kylie turned her eyes on her basically mother, who had just walked through the gate, and glared. "You were supposed to play along!"

A fourth voice spoke up. "Yeah right, little sis. Like Cal would ever not be on Mumma's side. The only time she ever sided _against_ her was when her and Mommy would gang up together."

"How do you remember that?" Arizona asked, chuckling and taking the dozing child in her eldest's arms into her own.

"I was four. Not stupid," the eleven-year-old deadpanned, using her now free arms to greet her family. "Hi, everyone."

"Jeez did you guys plan to drag a storm full of chaos into our paradise before or after you landed in Hawaii?" Tim teased, getting up to hug his sister and Callie and laughing when his mother followed, swiping the three-year-old out of Arizona's arms and settling back into her seat, neglecting to hug either of the two women.

"Gee, Mom, I see where your priorities lie."

"No one can resist that face," Callie whispered, sinking a kiss into Arizona's cheek and pulling her closer to the table. She reached for the sunscreen and kissed her baby sister and Brooke's foreheads in the process. "Kylie! Elliot! Sunscreen."

The two were already in the throes of an intense game of Shark and Minnows with their cousins, but immediately hopped out of the pool at Callie's call.

The brunette squeezed a good handful of Coppertone into Arizona's outstretched palm and the two went to work quickly lathering liquid protection into the two children's backs, shoulders, arms, and legs.

"Close your eyes," Arizona instructed gently, smoothing sunscreen on both their faces as Callie got up to wipe the excess on her hands into their daughter's skin.

"She's in the shade," she heard her mother tut.

"Better safe than sorry," Arizona called back, poking Ellie and Kylie in the stomachs and warning them to wait fifteen minutes before dunking back into the pool. "You can do it, though, if you are going to reprimand my wife like she hasn't done this for six summers already." There was a teasing tone to Arizona's voice, but most of the people at the table also felt the tension laced inside. While Barbara and Arizona's relationship had greatly improved over the years, there were still moments when conflict and emotions ran high, ready to spill right over into a heated argument and tears.

Squeezing a small pile into her palm, Callie handed over the bottle, smiling at her now mother-in-law, and moved behind Arizona. After lifting the blonde's top over her head, she gently massaged sunscreen into her back and shoulders, sneaking a kiss in when she was halfway through. "How long do we let them play before we force the guppies out of the water and make them trek down to the beach carrying all our supplies?"

* * *

Hours, sun kissed skin, and a few naps later, Callie, Arizona, Barbara, Lucia, Carlos, and Daniel were spread across the rental's kitchen.

"Where are your siblings?" Lucia asked, conspicuously picking out the stems that had somehow made their way into the salad Arizona was making. Sharing a smirk with her oldest daughter, she tried not to chuckle at the blonde's incompetency in the kitchen.

"Tim and Em took Luca and Maya out tonight. Jul went with them so Aria and Brooke are probably upstairs scr-"

" _Scraping_ up plans for tomorrow or something," Arizona saved, sending her wife a glare and pretending to ignore the snort Lucia let fall from her lips.

"Right," she agreed, kissing her husband's glare off his face.

"At least she can't get pregnant," Barbara tried to joke, but died down her laughter at the aggressive way Arizona slammed the avocado onto the counter.

Everyone in the room froze and Arizona gripped the counter, taking a few deep breaths before turning to face her mother.

"I know you are trying and I know you didn't mean anything by that statement, but I'm feeling a little high strung, being back in this specific rental condo together, and so help me god if you send that sweet, gorgeous woman or your wonderful niece running for the hills this trip around, I will make sure we never experience a family vacation, ever again."

Callie stood shock still for all of three seconds before jogging after the blonde, who had stormed outside.

* * *

"Have a minute?"

Barbara looked up from where she was cutting cheesecake. She had heard the sliding glass door open, but she hadn't expected her daughter to be the one who had followed her inside. She nodded.

"I'm sorry about earlier. That was way out of line and very emotionally charged. Being here is just a little harder than anticipated and a lot of harsh memories are replaying in my head."

Putting down the knife, Barbara sighed. "I'm sorry, too. I should learn to be a bit more sensitive, and uh, culturally appropriate, I suppose. I can see where renting the same exact condo as years ago may not have been the best choice."

Arizona waved her off and helped dish out pieces of dessert. After a few moments of silence, she spoke up. "Do you know that I first told Calliope about Katelyn in Hawaii? That night we went out and Aria got plastered?"

Her mother hummed, appreciating that her daughter was sharing with her.

"Calliope was trying to tell me she loved me, like, loved me loved me, and I started blabbing about a pretty woman I met back home. Safe to say I was a real idiot, but it got me a few years with Katelyn so I forgive myself."

Barbara had stopped scooping out berry toppings to stare at her daughter. "Arizona, sweetheart, it's safe to say you have been an idiot since the day that fierce little brunette made her way into your life, screaming her wild head off to be fed every few hours and giving Lucia a bigger headache than you and Tim combined gave me. As much as I didn't want to believe it, I knew you and Callie would end up together from the time I saw your swinging hands on the play set all the way up to the giggling awkward mess of limbs and teenager you both were and through your college years. I only stopped believing you were meant to be when I stopped believing in you and for that, I'll never stop apologizing. "

Arizona remained silent, terrified of what could possibly come out of her mouth right now.

"Honey, I can't stand here and pretend I understand or am fully committed to the idea of you spending your life with and sharing your bed with another woman." Sighing, Barbara pulled her daughter into a side hug at the first sign of a scoff and tears. "But I can't stand here and say Callie and you don't make sense together. Or Katelyn and you didn't fit. I've been trying for years now and I refuse to stop until I do understand. You can lash out at me all you want and I will apologize until I can't any longer and I think that's okay. That's part of us now."

"You know I've already forgiven you, right? Things just can't go back to how they were before, but that doesn't mean I love you any less."

"I know, honey, I know. Now blink those tears away and help me with this cool whip. Those children of yours are monsters if they don't get the perfect topping to cheesecake ratio and as much as I love you all, those three are Callie and your headaches."

Finishing with the dessert, Arizona noticed a million and one thoughts running through her head. Callie and her had gotten married two and a half years after pouring their hearts out to each other over Christmas all those years ago. Ellie was now in fifth grade and at the top of her class academically, in dance class, and on the soccer field. She still yearned for Katelyn from time to time, but the ache was dulling and she was beginning to put stock into the happier memories. Kylie, now a second grader, was every bit a mixture of Katelyn, Arizona, and Calliope as any child could be. She was empathetic and genuine, bubbly and raw, and mouthy and heartfelt. The chestnut colored elementary schooler switched between calling Callie Cal, like Ellie did, and Mom and hung on the brunette's every word. She had recently taken up art classes and was actually rather good, able to calm herself for a few hours here and there to really focus on a project. Ria, their three-year-old, was a perfect mixture of both her big sisters with an intense and striking unique side to her that made both her mothers' breath catch in their throat on a daily basis. Cuddly and loving and inquisitive, the preschooler seemed to pick up on things way before she should and used that skill to her advantage, frequently conning her family, but mostly her Uncle Mark into getting her whatever her little heart desired.

Callie and Arizona had moved out of and sold the house Arizona and Katelyn had purchased together, moving into a bigger, less haunted home a few neighborhoods away. Callie made it her mission to go big on Katelyn's birthday each year, buying each child their favorite type of birthday treat and planning days full of activities to celebrate their mom. She encouraged Arizona to tell the girls stories of Katelyn and any insecurity the blonde had about the situation dissipated rather quickly with the way Callie handled it all. Every third Saturday of each month was Kennedy family game day complete with dinner and many, many 'I love yous' and hugs for everyone, including Callie and Ria. Arizona, finally able to enjoy those moments without feeling like she owed the Kennedy's something, took pride in the idea that her prior in-laws were able to heal enough to allow Callie and Ria into their lives as openly as they did.

Sighing, Arizona came back to the present and slipped the remaining dessert plates onto the tray her mother was currently piling high. A lot hand changed, but even more had stayed the same and for that, she was grateful.

* * *

"Ria's potty trained?" Aria snapped, glaring at her sister and Arizona. "What the hell?"

"She's three," Arizona reminded, grinning at Aria and Brooke's interlocked hands. The last thing anyone expected was for Aria to bring home a woman last summer, but Arizona had fallen instantly in love with Brooke, Callie sharing her sentiments. Brooke, all legs and hair, was stunning and Aria dotted on the woman like her life depended on it. Bright green eyes met her own and Arizona winked. "When exactly are you two going to have one to train, anyways?"

Aria responded by flicking her off. "Seriously, though. I was convinced it was a Torres trait, but low and behold, Victoria is out of pull-ups."

"It's not a Torres trait," Lucia corrected, wiping hair out of her daughter's frustrated face. "It's an Aria trait which you passed onto Jules. You can't be mad at your sisters for being better at getting their children out of diapers just because your daughter made those preschool years hell on earth."

Rolling her eyes, the younger Torres sister glared across the pool at her daughter, who was currently stuffing her face with a second helping of cheesecake, most likely giving Ellie the low down on how to French kiss and play spin the bottle. "Yeah, well, she'll just make it up to me when I'm old and decrepit. Oh and you two may want to have the talk with your oldest rather soon judging from the blush covering her entire face and neck and my daughter's smirk."

"Oh my god," Brooke laughed, shying away from Aria, who reached to pinch her inner elbow. "You're horrible. Why do I date you?"

"Because your parents love me."

Shrugging her off, Brooke smiled. "They are very excited to see you."

"Your parents are joining us?" Barbara asked.

"Mhm. And I apologize in advance for the ridiculous hat my dad will wear on the beach. He likes to keep his bald head from becoming 'blacker than the rest of him' and my mom and I have given up trying to explain how asinine he sounds _and_ looks."

Arizona snorted. "I love you. Please stay around forever."

* * *

Later that night, Callie and Arizona had retired to their claimed bedroom, for the next two weeks, after reminding a sugar-high Ellie to go to bed sooner rather than later and tucking in a sleepy Kylie and Ria.

Quickly changing into a sleep shirt and shorts, Arizona met Callie in the bathroom. The two brushed their teeth and washed their faces side by side, Callie trying hard not to laugh and spew toothpaste and soap all over the mirror at the ridiculous faces Arizona was making. After wiping away any last face wash residue and water, Arizona snagged both of their glasses, sliding Callie's onto her face for her and walking out of the bathroom, hand blindly reaching behind her to pull them both into bed.

"I really like Brooke," she commented, slipping under the covers and turning to face her wife.

"You really like Brooke because it gave you another opportunity to make your mother confront her personal biases. Against people who aren't straight and narrow and about interracial couples."

Wiggling her eyebrows, Arizona grinned. "Worked, didn't it? My mom can be an ass, but she likes Brooke now, too. I'm very interested to see how she reacts when her parents get here and she has to witness a black man hold hands with a white woman. Oh, the horror!"

Callie started laughing and pushed Arizona and her dramatics away. "I am very _not_ interested in how she reacts. I'd like a peaceful Hawaii trip this time around so don't go making trouble. Let your mother experience diversity on her own, brat."

"Fine. As long as she's nice and respectful."

"I expect nothing less out of you."

"Mm…"

"Hm?"

Arizona propped herself up on an elbow. "Do you think Ria was potty trained quickly because of our wonderful parenting skills or because our sperm donor was a genius at using a toilet like a big kid? Because I like to believe I'm Mumma of the Year, but Kayt and I had no idea what we were doing with Ellie and she caught on quicker than all of them."

"I'm not even giving that question the time of day. Goodnight."

"Calliope!" Arizona squealed, moving to straddle the other woman and kiss the laughter out of her. "Thank you."

"For?"

"For agreeing to use the same sperm donor that Katelyn and I did with the girls. I know I don't need to thank you and I also know I've thanked you enough for that, but it's always a very nice reminder that they're all connected somehow."

Victoria Katelyn Robbins-Torres had been a decision Arizona and Callie had not made lightly. After Arizona's miscarriage when Katelyn died, she wasn't sure she even wanted to have more children, but the thought of a little Calliope running around made her heart beat faster, in all the good ways. The now three-year-old was just as much her world as Ellie and Kylie were and Arizona was practically jumping down Callie's throat every change she had about putting their names on the foster care list, desperate to add to their bunch and offer a home and love for children who needed it.

Reaching a hand up to slip blonde waves behind Arizona's ear, Callie smiled softly. "They're all connected by you, goof. Not some stranger's sperm."

"Yes, yes, I know. But you know what I mean."

"I do," she nodded, pulling Arizona down against her chest and hugging her tightly. "I love you."

"Love you, more."

"Shut up."


	2. You're the get away car

**AN: Thank you for your continued support and love for this plot line. It will always have a a very special place in my heart and I'm so glad there is still so much interest and emotion dedicated to it from all of you. Enjoy!**

* * *

Callie knew whose arms were wrapped around her torso within three seconds of impact. Letting her hands fall atop the smaller ones now resting against her navy beach cover up, she lovingly squeezed. A sweaty forehead came to rest against her arm and tangled hair brushed against her back.

"Hi, elephant. How was lunch?"

Arizona had taken Ellie out to spend some alone time together while Callie had made quick peanut butter and jelly (strawberry for Kylie, blackberry for Ria) sandwiches before allowing the younger two to usher her back out onto the beach. She had just finally gotten Ria down for a midafternoon nap and Kylie was outside in the pool with her cousins, aunts, and uncle.

Ellie squeezed Callie in a hug for a few more moments before eventually sighing and pulling away. "Yummy," she provided, twisting to stand in front of Callie. "Guess who we ran into?"

Callie quirked an eyebrow and lifted the eleven-year-old onto the counter, leaning her hands on either side of the blonde and giving her her full attention. The dishes could wait. "The president?"

"No," Ellie denied, beginning to giggle.

"Um…Pluto?"

"The dog?"

"Mhm."

"No, Cal," Ellie again denied and leant back against the cabinets behind her, laughing. "Who do you think I am? Ria?"

Callie swiped a playful finger down Ellie's nose. "You'll always be four in my eyes, smart ass."

"Hey!"

"Hay is for-"

"Horses and no, we didn't run into a horse at lunch either."

"Okay, okay. I give. Who'd you see?"

"Sullins."

"Sullins?"

"Yep."

Callie raised an eyebrow as a sign for the girl to explain more.

"Ya know, Sullins, Mumma's old uh, well, she said friend, but they definitely at least kissed before."

"Oh! Sullins. That's quite a coincidence."

"Not really," a voice corrected from behind. Both Callie and Ellie looked toward the entryway, where Arizona now stood. "She lives here now, apparently."

"Why don't we live here?" Ellie asked, lips forming a pout. "We live in a world full of snow and cold and icky slush."

"You love Pittsburgh and it's only like that for less than half the year," Callie reminded, helping Ellie hop down from the counter. "Sullins moved here?"

With a hum and a nod, Arizona kissed Callie and pulled Ellie into a side hug before sending her daughter outside to join Kylie. "She relocated a few years ago with her wife and children. She was very shocked to see El and me walk into her beachside restaurant."

"I'd be shocked, too."

"She said hi and she's glad we finally figured our crap out," Arizona added, arms slinking up to wrap around Callie's neck. "And we're having dinner with her family Thursday night."

Callie simply rolled her eyes and kissed Arizona.

* * *

A piercing shriek sounded from a few feet away from them and both Arizona and Callie were immediately on their feet, flashlights pointed toward the sound.

"Ky!" they heard Ellie reprimand. "Someone's going to think you're being murdered and like, stuffed down a garbage disposal or something. Chill!"

Hearts calming at the words, both women walked the few feet down the beach to break up the oncoming argument before it began.

"Sorry, El," Kylie mumbled, cheeks most likely flushed a deep shade of red. "That one just came outta nowhere and scared the scream monsters from me."

Ellie, Callie, and Arizona all chuckled and both girls turned to face their parents.

"Mumma, Cal, I don't know how much I like this," Kylie muttered, arms already sneakily slinking up toward Callie's body in hopes of being picked up.

"Hop on," Callie allowed, turning so Kylie could jump on her back. "I'm going to take scaredy cat inside and snuggle the fear out of her. Want me to grab Ria or are you okay keeping her outside?"

"I'll keep her. She's running around after the crabs like they're her best friends."

"Right," Callie acknowledged, grimacing along with Kylie. "Ew."

"See you losers later!" Kylie called, Callie having begun jogging back up the beach.

Arizona let the comment go and turned to Ellie. "Let's go relieve your abuela of Ria and we'll make friends with the crabs, okay?"

* * *

"Was my Mommy scared of buggies, too?" Kylie asked after Callie had settled them both under her and Arizona's covers, a package of Smarties between them.

Callie used the candy as a time saver, fumbling for a circle that wasn't white or yellow, Kylie's favorites, and taking her time eating. When she glanced to her left, Kylie's (and Katelyn's) big green eyes were staring at her.

"It's okay if you don't know."

She almost laughed at how grown up the seven-year-old sounded. Offering her the last few candies, she balled up the wrapper and threw it onto the nightstand next to her. Scooting down into a flat position, she let Kylie settle against her lap and side, brunette waves falling across her stomach as pretty, curious eyes continued staring.

"Crabs aren't bugs," she supplied first, watching the scoff cross Kylie's face. "They aren't, goof."

"They're icky still."

"Well yeah, I think so, too, but don't go telling your Mumma or sisters that or they'll give you a thirty minute long lecture about how all living things are beautiful and deserving and bla bla bla."

Kylie just smiled and stuffed her grinning face into Callie's side, goofily.

"However, your Mommy was not the biggest fan of crabs either and usually hung out with me when Mumma and El went and played with them."

"Really?"

"Mhm, really. Those were some of my favorite times with your Mommy."

An elbow lifted and dug into Callie's stomach. The inquisitive face now resting on said elbow and hand stopped Callie from grimacing and adjusting the little girl. "Why?"

"Because it gave me at least thirty minutes of uninterrupted time with your Mommy, which didn't happen very often."

"What's untupted?"

"Uninterrupted."

"Yeah, that."

Callie chuckled. "It means no one was bothering us or distracting us."

"You were _happy_ Mumma and Ellie weren't around?" Kylie asked, eyes widening and posture stiffening.

"No, goofball. It was just nice to be able to talk to your Mommy about how much she loved your Mumma, Ellie, and you without all those pesky ears listening in."

"We aren't pesky," Kylie argued, giggling madly when Callie began tickling her. "Okay, okay, we're pesky! I'm pesky!" she cried, only stopping when Callie's fingers stilled and she could catch her breath. "Do you miss my Mommy?"

The nod Callie sent the little girl's way was immediate and definite. "Everyday."

"Me too."

"That's okay," Callie reassured, running gentle hands through tangles.

"It's weird though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…Elliot _really really really_ misses Mommy sometimes, but I don't miss her the same way."

"Your big sister was a lot older than you when Mommy was still here. That can make it different."

"But Mommy and me still loved each other the same as Ellie and Mommy?"

"Absolutely," Callie promised. "Want to hear a story about how excited Mommy was when you came home from the hospital?"

An excited face, vigorous nod, and shuffling closer led Callie to continue.

* * *

"Holy-oh my-fuck, Calliope!"

After a few minutes, Callie moved her hand, wiped the sweat off Arizona's forehead and kissed her now closed eyelids back open.

"That was incredible. What the hell were you doing with your thumb?"

Callie snorted, left a final kiss on Arizona's neck, and rolled onto her back, pulling the blonde with her.

"Mmm. Love you."

"I love you, too," Callie murmured, fingers scratching up and down Arizona's back. "And as much as I love post-sex cuddling and could totally go for round two, I think I've already heard the monsters' pitter-patter of feet so we should probably get up."

Straining her ears, Arizona shook her head. "Nope, no pitter-patter."

"We still have to get up," Callie laughed out, pushing Arizona off her and standing.

With a quick glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand, Arizona stood up, too, and smirked. "She's usually out for another half hour and this house is _full_ of Robbins and Torres members to grab her if we are um, out of commission for a bit longer. _And_ , I'm feeling very sticky and gross and really think a shower might do us both a little good. Don't ya think?"

Callie rolled her eyes playfully at her wife's cheekiness. "Go on. I'll make the bed and meet you in there." Shooting off a quick text to Aria, Callie thanked her in advance for any morning damage their girls' grumpiness caused.


	3. The line in the sand, when I go too far

**AN: Thank you for the feedback! I haven't really planned out how long this sequel is going to be yet, but I know everything that is going to happen. I'm predicting it's going to be pretty lengthy though, longer than TTOYL, so just the heads up :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A usually very confident and fearless Victoria Robbins-Torres was currently molded against Arizona's chest, trembling, hands clutching the ends of her Mumma's hair. "Make it stop!" she demanded, practically growling at the window when she heard the next boom of thunder.

Arizona tried not to laugh at her daughter. Ria was terrified of two things and two things only: storms and leprechauns, the latter being all Elliot's fault. Last year, after a summer storm, Ria had caught sight of a rainbow and eagerly asked her big sister, who was playing on the porch with her, how the sky made so many pretty colors. Ellie, annoyed with her baby sister and angry at her parents for not letting her go eat dinner at a friend's house, had decided to create an elaborate story about leprechauns being the makers of lightening and thunder. Now, anytime there was a storm (and especially if the sun was out), Ria panicked, fully believing that leprechauns were after her because she didn't have hair full of gold like her Mumma and biggest sister.

She heard the three-year-old growl again and Arizona sucked her lips in in an attempt to remain serious and comforting. Even when the preschooler was scared, she put on her game face.

Glancing a few feet away from her, she noticed Callie hiding her laughter, too. Raising an eyebrow, Arizona shot her wife a look. Ria's game face was suspiciously just like her mother's.

"Ria Roo," Callie called, understanding exactly why her wife was narrowing her eyes at her. "I bet if you watch your big sister try to act out all these funny things, you'll forget all about the storm."

Ria lifted a curious head to where Ellie was standing in the middle of the room, iPad on her forehead ready to begin another round of Heads Up.

"Yeah, squirt, and maybe dye your hair blonde so the leprechauns can't sniff ya out."

" _Elliot!_ " both Callie and Arizona hissed and Ria wailed.

"Sh sh. Your sister is fibbing," Arizona comforted, "leprechauns do not care what color hair you have, baby."

"Yeah, they aren't even real!" Kylie added, as an afterthought, and Luca and Maya's faces fell. "I mean…uh, they're real, they're real! Just tryna make my Ria feel better."

Before the room could erupt in chaos, Tim began reassuring his children, Callie promised Kylie she wasn't in trouble, and Arizona passed an angry and scared Ria off to Lucia before standing up, narrowing her eyes at her oldest, and crossing her arms.

"Elliot."

The preteen sighed, dramatically. "Sorry, Ria. I was fibbing. I promise. If leprechauns, who are real," she added, unhelpfully, glancing at Luca and Maya, "cared about hair color, they would have already gotcha."

"Because that was comforting," Jules mumbled sarcastically, reaching a foot out to kick Ellie's shin.

"What! I apologized!"

"Crappily," her cousin supplemented and earned herself a reprimand from her own mother.

"Oh my god," Arizona muttered, nerves beginning to skyrocket. "You," she began, pointing at Ellie, "Miss. Mean, can spend the rest of the day inside."

"That's not fair!"

"That's very fair," Callie confirmed. "We've been asking you to stop scaring her for months now."

"It was a joke," Ellie pleaded, almost stomping her foot, but stopping herself to avoid further punishment (and to avoid looking very uncool in front of her big cousin).

"Consequence is a consequence, babe."

"Whatever. You aren't even my mom," Ellie backlashed, face hard for all of, maybe, _maybe,_ a full second before she realized what she said and observed the reaction in Callie.

The room fell silent, apart from hushed whispers between Ria and Lucia. Arizona, already across the room and gripping her daughter's wrist (gently, but firmly), pulled them both out of the room, eyes flaring.

* * *

"But she's _not!"_

The sarcastic laugh that fell from her Mumma's lips zipped her own prior to another defensive comment flying out.

"Kinda," Ellie added, cringing at the look in Arizona's eyes.

Ellie was currently seated on the bed she'd claimed over vacation, Arizona pacing back and forth in front of her. Her mom hadn't said a word since they'd gotten upstairs and Ellie was starting to get worried.

"Mumma?" she whispered, after another few moments of silence. "I didn't mean it like that. But she isn't. She's not my Mom."

" _Elliot,_ " Arizona drew out, frustrated, "stop saying she's not your mom."

" _But she isn't!"_

"She is, though! You can have three mothers!" Arizona flopped down onto the bed next to her daughter. "That woman has taken care of you, sometimes better than I have, for the past seven years. Outside of your Mommy and me, she's been the one to love you, care for you, and protect you, more than anyone else. Just because she isn't Katelyn does not mean she isn't your mother."

Ellie shrugged and looked at her lap with a guilty expression on her face.

"Elliot, I _love_ how much you love your Mommy. I love her, too, and I miss her every single day. But loving Mommy doesn't mean not loving Cal and loving Cal doesn't mean not missing Mommy."

"I do love Cal," Ellie promised, finally making eye contact with her mom and rubbing at her face to avoid crying. "A lot."

"I know, elephant." Arizona ran the pads of her fingers under Ellie's cheeks. "And I also know you're growing up and a lot's changing, but that does not mean, under any circumstances, that you can say mean things like that to Cal. You are so sweet and wonderful and sensitive and I hate to hear words so uncharacteristic of you come out of your mouth with the sole intention of hurting someone else. Someone who cares about you more than the galaxy, and, has every right to discipline you just the same as I do."

"Cal's gonna hate me now," Ellie bumbled, anxiety schooling all her features and breath coming out quicker and less even.

"No, no. That's impossible. Cal could never hate you, no matter what you did or didn't do. The best thing about Cal is how unconditional her love is."

* * *

Callie couldn't help the quiet chuckle that fell from her lips when she found the napkin folded note with _Cal_ scrawled across it in bright purple, Elliot patented scroll. Opening the napkin, she felt her heart flutter at the sincerity and honesty of the eleven-year-old she admired.

 _Dear Cal,_

 _I am really really really really really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I love you and I was kinda right. You aren't my Mom, but you're my Cal and that's okay because you love me (Mumma said uncondishonull but I don't think that's how you spell it)._

 _I hope you still love me the same._

 _Love a million times and xoxo times a gazillion,_

 _Elliot Calliope Robbins-Kennedy(-Torres)_

* * *

"Um, hello, Ria," Ellie mumbled, rolling over and waking up more fully. The preteen had been napping in her room after spending the past few hours wracking her brain of ways to fill the rest of her day being grounded.

"Come 'side," her little sister demanded, trying to pull Ellie out of bed.

"I'm not allowed. Go find Kylie."

"You're allowed."

Both children turned to the voice in the doorway.

"Cal and I talked and we think you have suffered enough. Brooke's trying to teach Aunt Aria and Jul how to grill and everyone unanimously decided that you shouldn't miss it."

Ellie was up and off the bed before her mother could even finish the sentence. "Kylie!" she screamed, tearing down the stairs and already giggling at her Aunt Aria and cousin trying to grill. "Ky, where are you! You don't want to miss this!"

Hearing her little sister call from the back deck, Ellie ran through the kitchen. Once she got outside, she spotted and made a beeline for Callie, hugging her hard. "Did you get my note?"

Callie nodded and hummed her appreciation of the lengthened cuddle.

"Well I hope it made sense and I hope you forgive me. I'm also really sorry out loud."

The kiss to the crown of her head reassured the eleven year old.

"I love you unconditionally, El. Nothing's going to change that. We all make mistakes and we all sometimes use words to hurt the people we love. Learn from this, okay?"

Ellie nodded, guilt spreading across her features.

"Wipe that shame away before I throw you in the pool. I have front row seats to our family making idiots out of themselves and I think I have a spare for you."

Giggling as Callie pulled her closer to the grill, Ellie linked their hands and delighted in the wink Callie sent her way once they settled in to watch.

* * *

"So today was quite unexpected."

Callie looked up from drawing invisible patterns onto the table. Arizona, showered and dressed in a long t-shirt and black lace underwear, had just sauntered into the kitchen with a concerned face.

"If unexpected is the word you want to go with, then sure."

Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck, laying gentle, open-mouthed kisses in a right sided slant. "I'm sorry Elliot said those things to you. I wish you could have seen how she reacted to me reprimanding her about it when I took her upstairs, but even that doesn't excuse her behavior. What can I do?"

Reaching around, Callie tugged Arizona into her lap. "She apologized, twice, and I got lots of extra cuddles tonight. Not to mention she was attached to my hip and even let me hold her for the entirety of the movie. I'm okay."

"You're bluffing, although, that is impressive for the preteen diva she's becoming."

"I'm not bluffing. I didn't sign on to help you raise perfect little angels, Arizona. Children make mistakes and I'm lucky enough that ours make very few of them. She's always going to struggle with how to classify me, but I'm happy she does. It just means she loves both the women who brought her into this world to the moon and back. How could that make me upset?"

"Those things she said to you made you upset. I'm not blind."

"You're right. She really hurt me earlier. She's also eleven and was reacting emotionally, kind of like someone else I know." Callie nudged Arizona until the other woman hinted at a smile. "You talk about me being so protective of you, but you always conveniently fail to recognize when you do the exact same for me."

"This is different," Arizona insisted, looping her arms around Callie's neck.

"So different from Ria screaming she hated you, at the top of her lungs, in the airport on the way here, after kicking you in the stomach, trying to spit on both her sisters, and throwing a cellphone at my head?"

"Well yes bec-"

"Arizona Robbins, you cried in the airport bathroom for twenty minutes because your three-year-old told you she hated you and wanted a new Mumma."

"Okay, point taken, but still. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm okay, love. Thank you."

Leaning down to kiss her wife, Arizona practically mimicked Ria's airport behavior and chucked whatever object was closest at Aria and Brooke when the two obnoxiously interrupted, walking in and commenting on Arizona's choice of sleepwear and Callie's hands clutched at the blonde's hips.

"Go away," she growled, rolling her eyes when Aria instead pulled out a chair for Brooke to sit down and began making them both cups of coffee.

"If you're going to torture us for the next unknown yet godforsaken number of hours, at least get us all something stronger," Callie demanded, helping Arizona adjust on her lap so she was facing forward rather than straddling her. "Amaretto sour for this one and something with tequila for me please."

Aria tutted, but pulled a few ingredients out to begin making drinks. "You two scar me for life yet I still end up bartending."

Brooke snorted. "If that romantic moment we interrupted scarred you for life, I need to reevaluate what we do in bed."

Glaring at her sisters, who were both now in hysterics, Aria stomped a foot playfully and fished out a bottle of white wine to pour Brooke a glass. "I hate all three of you. I'm making these drinks and then leaving you here all alone."

"Please do."

"Calliope," Arizona half scolded, trying to maintain her composure despite her wife.

"You know, on second thought, Arizona, best sister in the whole wide world, let me make your drink and get you anything else your sweet, big, beautiful heart desires. Calliope, get up and make yourself something and Brooke…shut up and look pretty or you aren't getting a drink either."

"Oh my god!" Callie cried, snorting again. "Why do you put up with _that?_ "

Instead of answering, Brooke stood up to help Aria finish the drinks, much to her girlfriend's delight.

"Because she's sweet and I'm wonderful," Aria supplied, entirely missing Brooke giving her a very obvious and exaggerated once over and then making a motion to her own chest while mouthing 'definitely her rack'. When Callie and Arizona began cackling once again, Aria turned and glared. "What is so funny now?"

"Not a thing, baby sis. Not a thing."

Choosing to ignore them, Aria finished making everyone drinks, with Brooke's not so helpful help, and then made herself comfortable at the table. "So."

"So what, dweeb?"

Arizona's lips awkwardly strained as she held in her laughter. "Stop calling your baby sister names. You wonder where your daughter learns these things."

Giving her wife an incredulous look, Callie shook her head. "Oh hell no. Elliot is about as close to a clone to you as she can get. Don't feed me that bullshit."

"You know, Arizona has a point!" Aria defended, smirking at Callie and crossing her arms.

"If the two of you don't wipe those stupid, smug looks off your faces, I am going to throw you both overboard tomorrow when we go snorkeling."

"Please," Aria muttered, sipping her drink. "Like you could. Arizona would protect me. So would our parents. I'm the favorite."

"You are not!"

"She is." Flipping around, all four women went jaw slacked at Lucia's entrance, causing the older woman to chuckle. "Are the three of you drunk? Brooke, I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Not you, too," Callie groaned, watching her mom sit down at the head of the table. "And no, we are not drunk, mother."

"So just naked?" Lucia harassed playfully, directing her gaze to Arizona's bare thighs and choice of outfit.

"Okay, on that note, Calliope and I are going to our room…before this turns into rag on Arizona rather than Callie night." Standing up, the blonde pulled her wife up with her. "Night, mom," she whispered, dropping a kiss onto Lucia's cheek and letting the older woman snuggle her in a brief side hug. "Sweet dreams, Brooke. Later, dweeb."

Callie yanked on Arizona's arm, successfully pulling her out of the kitchen and upstairs, far enough away that they could giggle and ignore Aria's protests at being ganged up on.

"Sh!" Arizona reminded, slipping her pointer finger over her lips to shush the brunette. "I have plans of ravishing you and I'd really prefer to do that sans our cranky children."

Instead of answering, Callie yanked Arizona by the arm again, this time into their room, swiftly (but quietly) shutting the door behind them.

Twenty minutes later, when Lucia retired to her own room, she rolled her eyes at the giggles and "Arizona's!" she heard coming from her daughter. Knocking on the door, she waited for the giggling to stop before clearing her throat. "If the two of you _adults_ don't want your pesky sister getting revenge and interrupting your evening, I suggest you try a little harder at being quieter. Your father and I would also like some sleep tonight."

Chuckling at Arizona's snort and Callie's groan, she tapped two fingers on the door to bid them goodnight. If she knew her youngest (and she did), she was likely going to be woken up by both Torres daughters screaming within the next half hour so she quickly made her way across the hall to catch what sleep she could.


	4. You're a swimming pool, on an August day

**A/N: Yikes - sorry for taking so long. I promise I haven't given up on this! Find me buildyourownarchitecture on tumblr to talk fic!**

* * *

"Is this the same freakin' boat, too?" Arizona snapped, slamming her body down onto the seat next to Callie, who raised an amused eyebrow. "What, are my parents trying to recreate the vacation from hell in hopes it never happened, I mean, what the f-"

"Hey, Mumma!" Kylie interrupted, hopping up between her parents. "Ready for snorkelin'?"

Sighing and actively choosing to let go of her frustration, Arizona grinned. "The last time Cal and I went snorkeling was here," she supplied, kissing Kylie's light brown locks.

"Really?"

"Yes and your Mumma was a total goofball. Does that surprise you?"

"No!" Kylie answered quickly, jumping off their laps and backing far enough away to avoid Arizona's tickles. "No way that doesn't!"

"I'll keep that in mind next time you want to share my dessert," the blonde teasingly threatened. "Go grab your sisters so we can see the fish, trouble."

Kylie giggled and spun off in search of her sisters.

Sighing, Arizona slipped under Callie's arm and closed her eyes. "I can't wait to go home."

Pulling her closer, Callie dropped a kiss on her head. "I'm sorry this is a not so fun vacation for you. I wish it were different, but I'm proud of you for making this fun for the girls."

Arizona hugged Callie's waist. "It's not _not_ fun. Just emotionally exhausting at times. I love vacations with the four of you, regardless of the details."

Before Callie could respond, the couple was met with excited Kylie and Ria's and a smiling Ellie. Standing up, Arizona clapped her hands together and plucked Ria up in a spin. "Alright. Who's ready for fish time?"

* * *

Arizona chuckled at Ria's squeals and excited exclamations of the different colors and kinds of fish swimming between her feet. Tightening her hold on her three-year-old, she glanced to her right and took a few moments to watch Callie quietly and gently interacting with Ellie. The two had swam off a few minutes ago in an attempt to get a good look at the fish and ocean life they were snorkeling with without Ria scaring everything away. Heart warming as Callie helped Ellie lift her snorkel gear off her face, Arizona hummed in contentment. The incident with Ellie and Callie had made her _really nervous_ , not because she thought Callie would feel bitter or that Ellie wouldn't apologize and seriously mean it, but because the situation brought up tucked and packed away emotions about Katelyn. She and Callie were still constantly battling family and friends about the timeline of their relationship and Arizona's true feelings. Callie regularly defended Arizona and made it clear who had a say in their relationship, but that wasn't always enough to stop Arizona's guilt at what Katelyn had potentially thought.

Sighing, Arizona shook herself out of her thoughts and rolled her eyes. She was usually pretty good at ignoring what other people thought and said and she wasn't going to let a stupid fight between her wife and daughter and 'what ifs' ruin her day or vacation.

"Mumma." The tentative call came from where the boat was stationed, a few yards behind where Arizona was holding Ria.

Slipping a kiss onto her youngest's head, Arizona turned around in the water and gave Kylie an encouraging wave. Her middle child was all parts bravery and challenge, but things like crabs and fish and seaweed irked her, despite her excitement, and it always took her a bit more time to warm-up to participating.

"You ready?" Arizona called, playfully jostling Ria when the three-year-old giggled and again squealed about the fish tickling her feet. Arizona began making her way back to the boat and ladder.

"Yeah, I'm ready, but I'm not going with her," Kylie demanded, briefly scowling at her little sister. "She's way too much right now."

"Kylie," Arizona admonished, trying not to laugh. "She's having fun."

"Too much fun for me. Those fish _love_ her and I don't want them swimming up and down my legs like I'm their other best friend. Pass her off to Mom and take me by myself, _please_."

Turning to look for Callie, as a way to hide her smile at Kylie calling her wife Mom, Arizona nodded. "Okay. You made a good bargain there, although, I think your big sister is going to be a little angry at you since Miss. Giggles," she explained, tickling Ria's tummy and making her laugh louder, "was the reason Mom and her swam a little ways from us."

"Well Ria needs to share!" Kylie argued, hands falling to her hips. "And I don't care if Ellie is mad at me. She's _always_ mad at me so at least this time I actually did something to make her angry. I could beat Ellie up anyways."

"Hey! I'm definitely not taking Ria to Mom with that attitude, grump. You wanna come snorkeling with me or not?" Kylie mumbled out a sorry and Arizona nodded. "That's better. Give me a minute."

Kylie waited patiently for Arizona to drop Ria off and come back for her, smirking when she heard Ellie's protests and Callie and Arizona's reprimands. Her sister had gotten off _easy_ with the whole Cal thing and then proceeded to rub it in Kylie's face when Kylie got in trouble later that day for mouthing off to Aria. If her moms knew about Ellie doing that, she definitely would have been grounded longer.

"Snorkel for your thoughts?" Arizona teased, gathering Kylie's attention and climbing up a few rungs of the ladder toward her daughter.

Kylie grinned and looped onto her mom's body, still a little nervous about the icky fish swimming below them. "Did you know Elliot made fun of me for getting yelled at when I told Aunt Aria she was being annoying?"

"I did not know that. Did you know you're doing what Ria does and tattling on your big sister?"

Huffing, Kylie jolted as she felt her foot hit something that felt like a fish, tensing and wrapping her legs around her mom's waist. "This is different."

"No it's the same," Arizona promised, drawing Kylie closer and rubbing a comforting hand against her back. "It's okay. They don't bite and I've got you."

"This is annoying."

Chuckling, Arizona made eye contact with Kylie. "You don't have to snorkel, baby. It's okay if you want to stay on the boat with your grandparents and Aunt Emily. I know you were really excited about it but got a little nervous when you realized the fish and things could touch you."

"No, Mumma, I don't want to miss it!"

"Okay, Ky, deep breaths. We can stay. If you get too nervous and change your mind, that's okay. We can go to the aquarium if you're worried about missing all the fish."

Suddenly quite determined, Kylie shook her head. "No. The aquarium is lame and I'm a superhero."

"You are not," Ellie spat, having swum up behind them and onto the ladder for a break.

"Yes she is," Arizona corrected, glaring at her oldest. "Don't start."

"Yeah, you're the one who is too scared to talk to people!" Kylie exclaimed, narrowly avoiding Ellie's subsequent slap.

"Shut up, Kylie. At least I don't act like I'm super brave and then turn into one big scaredy cat."

"You shut up, Elliot! I'm not a scaredy cat."

Clearing her throat loudly, Arizona surveyed both girls for their next move. After glancing at their mother's expectant gaze, both girls sheepishly apologized, Ellie scurrying up the ladder and Kylie turning back to face her mom, cheeks red from embarrassment.

"She was being real mean," she muttered in a last ditch effort to defend herself.

"You were both being mean."

Kylie shrugged, finally relaxing against Arizona and looking at the water below her. "I'm not scared."

"It's okay to be scared."

"I'm _not scared, Mumma!_ "

Arizona sucked in a deep breath through her nose. "Noted."

"Sorry," Kylie mumbled again, glancing up at Arizona through her eyelashes. "Ellie's got me on cliff."

"On edge," Arizona corrected, chuckling. "Not on cliff."

"Oh. Well then Ellie's got me on edge."

"What's going on with the two of you? You have been practically inseparable your entire lives except for the past few weeks. Now it's like you've gone to war against each other."

Kylie shrugged again, avoiding Arizona's gaze.

"You can either talk to me now or you and Elliot can talk to Cal and me when we get back. I'll even bring out the talking stick."

"You didn't bring that to Hawaii," Kylie tested, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"You think I can't make one?"

Groaning, Kylie swung an arm around Arizona's shoulders to better make eye contact. "Fine. But if Ellie asks you, I didn't tell you. Ria did."

Arizona slammed her teeth together to keep from snorting. "My lips are sealed."

"Ellie and I are fighting 'cause we had a non-agreement."

"A disagreement?"

"Yeah, sure."

"About what?"

"Who is going to share a room when the baby comes."

" _What?_ " Arizona spat, forehead furrowing together and mouth hanging open. "What baby?"

"Your baby, duh."

Surveying Kylie's excited face and sparking eyes, Arizona bit her lip and shook her head gently. "Kylie, sweetheart, I'm not pregnant."

Her daughter's face fell. "You're not?"

"No, baby."

"Is Cal?"

Arizona shook her head again before kissing Kylie's forehead. "No, baby girl. No one is pregnant."

"But we thought you were! You had lots of doctor appointments just like when you had Ria, and Ellie said she heard you talking to Aunt Teddy about a baby. Are you sure you're not gonna have a baby?"

Sucking in a breath, Arizona ran a hand over Kylie's braid, gently twisting the tail around her pointer finger to try and comfort the girl. "I'm sure, Ky. I'm sorry Cal and I didn't talk to you girls about this. We didn't know you heard me on the phone. That was a bad Mumma call. I'm sorry, baby."

"S'okay," Kylie promised, snuggling into her mom's chest. "Were you gonna have a baby or somethin'?"

"Nope," Arizona promised back, popping a kiss onto Kylie's cheek. "Cal and I want to have another baby, but it's taking a little bit more time this time around."

"What does that mean? Grown up stuff?"

"Confusing, grown up stuff."

"K."

"But I promise you and your sisters will be the first to know if Cal and I are going to have a baby, okay? _And_ Cal and I will decide who is moving where when the time comes, got it? No more worrying or fighting with your big sister. Deal?"

"Deal." Arizona and Kylie shook on it, both grinning at their mock agreement. "But can I _pretty please_ not have to share with Ria? I love her, Mumma, but I want to be with Ellie. She's _cool_."

"I'll think about it."

Pumping the air with a fist, Kylie 'wooted' and let go of Arizona. "Come on, Mumma, the fish are waiting on us!"

"I thought you were afraid of the damn fish," Arizona muttered, swimming after her daughter.

* * *

"Mom!" Kylie yelled, two inches from Callie's ear. Callie cringed and rubbed her ear against her shoulder.

"Hey, Ky." She watched Kylie flip around for a few moments before raising an eyebrow. "Are you a mermaid now or just one with the fish?"

Laughing, Kylie hooked onto Callie, who had to readjust to keep both her and Ria comfortable. "I've always been a mermaid, duh."

"Right - how could I forget?"

Arizona chuckled. "I need to go talk to Ellie and Ariel over here wanted to come play with you and Ria."

"Okay, I've got her." Callie leaned in for a kiss and then saluted her wife. "Aye, aye, captain."

Rolling her eyes and popping a second kiss against Callie's lips, Arizona high-fived her two youngest and swam back to the boat, calling for Ellie when she got up the ladder. Finding her blonde mini-me crossed legged on part of the seat in the front of the boat, she grabbed a towel from their pile and made her way over. Ellie waved and tossed a cheez-it into her mouth.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hi, Mumma. Want some?" Holding out the box, Ellie shook it suggestively. "They're gooooooooood."

"I'm okay, cheez-it monster. Enjoy."

Ellie shrugged. "More for me."

"You're a brat," Arizona teased, laughing and settling in next to her child, who immediately threw her legs across her mom's lap and made herself comfortable.

"Go on, yell at me."

"Do I typically yell at you?"

"Well, no."

"So why do you think I'm going to yell?"

"Yell, discipline, tell me to be nicer to my sisters, same thing. Sorry for hitting her. She pushed a nerve."

Sharing a gentle smile with Ellie, Arizona cuddled her closer, pushing the cheez-it box away. "I know she did and I talked to her. Sisters fight. You two do a pretty good job of figuring it out on your own, but I realize Kylie said something that probably hurt a little more than what she usually says and I'm sorry your feelings were hurt."

"S'okay."

"Your sister does the same thing," Arizona muttered, chuckling.

"What thing?"

"The s'okay thing."

"Oh. That's because I taught her everything I know."

Rolling her eyes, Arizona began detangling Ellie's waves with the hand that wasn't wrapped around her waist in a permanent hug. "So one of the fish told me something else and I want to check in with you."

"One of the fish being Kylie."

Making a 'sh' motion with her mouth and finger, Arizona nodded. "Don't tell her. I promised I wouldn't tell you she talked to me."

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine. _But_ ," Ellie began, eyes brightening, "you owe me. I'd like to keep my own room in payment for keeping my mouth shut."

"Absolutely not. And, for the record, I'm not pregnant and neither is Cal so everyone is keeping their own rooms for right now."

" _What do you mean you're not pregnant?!"_

"I'm not. Cal and I want to have another baby and we're working on it, but neither of us are having a baby right now. I'm sorry we didn't talk to you about it before. I'll tell you the same thing I told your sister - that was a Mumma and Cal mistake. We just didn't want to get your hopes up or stress you guys out until we were pregnant. From now on, Cal and I will try to share what we can with you two."

"Okay, but don't tell us any of the gross stuff because _ew_."

"What exactly is the gross stuff?" Arizona asked, laughter bubbling up from her chest.

Raising her lips and scrunching up her nose and forehead, Ellie made a dramatic motion of showcasing her mother's lower body. " _That gross stuff._ I dunno what goes on down there when the baby is growing, but Ria came out looking slimy and disgusting and that's all I ever want to know."

"What about if you want to have your own baby someday? Will it still be gross stuff?"

The eleven-year-old looked at Arizona incredulously. "Uh, my wife can have the babies. I am _not_ doing all that, uh uh, no way, ew." Standing up, Ellie shuddered. "That's gross to even think about, Mum. I'm going out with Cal, okay?" Without waiting for a response, Ellie jogged to the ladder, ignoring her abuela's "walk," and jumped into the water.

Arizona, eyes wide, relaxed back against her seat, a little shell-shocked. "Okay then," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Why do our children keep looking over at us guiltily?" Callie asked that night when she noticed Kylie and Ellie glancing back at her and Arizona for about the thirteenth time in two minutes. The girls were whispering to their abuela and Aunt Aria.

"They told everyone we were pregnant and are now telling everyone we aren't and asking them not to tell us they told them anything. Oh and Ellie said she wants a wife," Arizona deadpanned, mouth full of ice cream and fudge.

Taking the spoon, Callie took another bite from the bowl they were sharing. "How exactly do you know all that?"

"El and Ky got into it earlier and when I asked Kylie what was going on between the two of them lately, she explained that they were fighting over who was going to have to share rooms with whom once our mystery baby made his or her appearance. I used context clues for the rest. And Ellie casually mentioned her wife is going to be the one having the babies after looking repulsed because of what newborns look like."

"Wait, wait, go back. They thought we were pregnant?"

"Mhm. Ellie overheard me on the phone with Teddy apparently and they put two and two together and realized we were going to a lot of doctor appointments. That's all they really know. Kylie was devastated when I told her we weren't pregnant so I explained it's taking a little bit more time this time around. Ellie was more worried about keeping her own room so she was a little easier."

"Crap. That was a whoops on our part. I guess we didn't realize how much older they are this time around."

"I told them it was a Mumma and Cal mistake and that we would share what we can with them moving forward. We are going to have to figure out appropriate ways to do that, but they very clearly want to know and are excited about it all so we'll do what we can."

"You think they're okay?" Callie worried, gnawing at her bottom lip.

"Mhm. I don't think they understand the extent of it and are just excited about a little brother or sister, especially big sister extraordinaire."

Humming, Callie nudged Arizona's temple with her nose. "I think that's in my top five favorite things about her."

"Me too. What are your others?"

"Hmm...top five Kylie traits...her energy is definitely one."

"How loving she is," Arizona added, both women now staring Kylie down.

"Her pa-"

"What about me?" Kylie asked, bouncing over and falling onto Callie's lap. "I know you're talking about me. You both have that look in your eyes and you were staring!"

"We were just talking about how awful you are," Callie answered, pretending to examine her cuticles and look disinterested. "How we wish we could trade ya in."

"Nu uh, you're lying!"

"We don't lie," Arizona added, making a show of looking around Kylie. "Where are our preferred children?"

"Hey!" Kylie protested, laughing. "There are no better sisters! You love us all equal."

Breaking, Callie and Arizona both reached out to tickle Kylie. "How'd you get so smart? But...you could be the preferred sister if you got Mumma and me some more fudge for our ice cream. We may even share with you."

Ellie, who had just come up to the trio, darted off toward the kitchen, before Kylie even realized what was happening. When the blonde preteen emerged a minute later with a cup of fudge and two more spoons, Kylie's pout vanished and she eagerly took the spoon her sister held out to her.

"You can be my preferred sister," Ellie promised, after making sure Ria wasn't in hearing distance. "Every other day at least. Truce?"

"Truce," Kylie agreed, clicking her spoon against Ellie's and grabbing the bowl out of her parents' hands. "And preferred sisters get all the ice cream," she explained, face serious, when Callie and Arizona voiced their protests.

"She's right," Ellie added, grabbing Kylie's wrist and tugging when Arizona went to snatch the bowl back. "Come on!"

"Did we just get our ice cream stolen by an eleven and seven year old?"

"Yeah, I'm not really sure how that just happened."

* * *

"So you are or you aren't pregnant?"

Arizona looked to Tim, who was now casually leaning against the bathroom door watching her brush her teeth. "Not," she confirmed around a mouthful of toothpaste. Quickly spitting into the sink, Arizona cleaned her toothbrush and started brushing the tangles out of her wet hair.

"Second and third questions. Why the fuck do you have my favorite sweatpants on and how'd you get them?"

Smirking, Arizona unknotted the last few tangles and hopped up onto the counter, swinging her sweatpant-covered legs obnoxiously and batting her eyelashes. "I found them. And because they are my favorite, too."

"You found them where exactly? And you look ridiculous. They are triple your size, at least."

"Your suitcase? And who am I trying to impress? They're Callie's favorites, too!"

"Arizona!"

Snorting, Arizona hopped back down and grabbed Tim's hand, pulling him toward the large family room of the condo. "Come cuddle with me and maybe I'll give them back before we leave."

Tim groaned but let his sister pull him toward one of the couches. She pushed him down and made herself comfortable, head falling against his lap and hands motioning for him to play with her hair. "Come on, you missed me," she guilt-tripped, grinning in success when Tim complied.

"I'm not sure how," he deadpanned, nonetheless continuing to run his fingers through her hair.

Ignoring him, Arizona hummed in appreciation and closed her eyes. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Uh oh."

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"Of course you are."

"Do you think I've always loved Calliope?"

Internally cringing at the question, Tim was at a loss for how exactly to answer. Of course Arizona always loved Callie. That was clear from the day the pair were old enough to understand their first Valentine's Day and Arizona spent hours making and remaking a card for Callie. It was clear to Tim from the way the two were always holding hands, snuggled together, or touching in some little way, even if that simply meant being pressed shoulder-to-shoulder sitting at lunch together. Tim also remembered the way Arizona sobbed when their family had to move away for their dad's work and the crazy in her eyes when she found out Callie's boyfriend had dumped her after she had her miscarriage in high school. He knew from how fiercely protective the two were, yet how gentle and instinctual they could be with one another.

But, Tim also saw how much Arizona loved Katelyn in the way their hands were always all over each other, how his sister calmed within seconds of Katelyn's comfort, of the way in which Arizona acted when Katelyn was in labor with Kylie, in how dedicated Arizona was to their relationship, and the devastation that wrecked his sister's life when Katelyn died.

Their parents often asked Tim what he thought of the quickness of Callie and Arizona's relationship and he was guilty of letting their mother ramble on and on over the phone, choosing to half listen and multitask at the same time, but he never agreed with them or confirmed that he understood. Maybe he understood Arizona because of how close the two were as siblings. Moving around every few years did that to you. Maybe he understood because of Emily, who had always been one of Arizona's biggest supporters. Maybe he just understood because he saw his sister interact with both women and nothing else really made sense.

"Tim?" Arizona called quietly, blue eyes now open again and staring into Tim's matching ones. "I won't be mad, whatever you say. I'm just searching for someone I trust to tell me the truth and agree with me."

Tim laughed dryly. "You want me to agree with you, but you trust me to tell you the truth?"

"Exactly."

"Well then you're in luck. I think you've always loved Callie, but I think you were also in love with Katelyn. Stop feeling guilty because mom and dad are assholes. You know they like to get under your skin and you also know they don't understand, even when they try really hard to. I've told you this from day one, little sis, and I'll always tell you when you need the reminder - you're allowed to love whomever the hell you want to love and no one can stop you, especially not mom and dad. I'm your big, smart, god-like brother. You have to listen to me."

"Oh _my_ god," Arizona groaned. "Your freaking ego!"

"Hey, you asked, pint size."

"Stop calling me that."

"It's better than other things I can call you, isn't it?"

Instead of answering, Arizona pinched Tim's inner elbows, shooting up and running when he tried to retaliate.

* * *

Arizona snorted when an exhausted Callie entered the room they were using, shoulders slumping against the door when after it shut. Callie closed her eyes and groaned. "I'm going to kill our kids."

"Because you just spent forty-five awkward minutes explaining to your dad why exactly we aren't pregnant and how everything works?"

"Can you not say that with so much glee?"

"Sorry…kinda," Arizona added when she saw Callie's disbelieving raised eyebrow. "Come to bed. I'll make it up to you."

"Arizona, I love you, but no amount of sex, massages, hair rubs, or cuddles is going to make up this past hour for me. I'm ruined."

"You're dramatic," Arizona teased, grabbing onto Callie's wrist and tugging her down for a kiss. "While you're getting ready for bed, I'll brainstorm different ways to make it up to you."

The smirk, twinkling eyes, and scrunched nose motivated Callie to double time it.


End file.
